


30 dollar motel rooms

by fanficsfam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Winchester x Reader Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, sam winchester x reader - Freeform, sam winchester x reader fluff, spn x reader - Freeform, supernatural x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsfam/pseuds/fanficsfam
Summary: a quick fluff with the classic share a bed thing600+ words
Relationships: X Reader - Relationship, sam winchester x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	30 dollar motel rooms

You twist the key into the motel rooms lock, pushing open the pale green door and seeing a small, 80′s inspired room that smelled of dust and tequila.

“That’s what you get for 30 bucks a night I guess.” Dean says, pushing past you and dropping his gear on the floor by the small table and chair near the window.

“Hey there’s no couch.” You say, feeling Sam brush past you and into the room. “I thought the clerk said two beds and a couch. Where am I supposed to sleep?”

“Yeah when you went back to the car to grab your stuff he found out that all those rooms were actually taken, this is the only one left with two beds.” Sam says, dropping his bag on one of the two queen beds.

“That means you get to pick one of us to sleep with.” Dean smirks and winks, “Don’t worry, I’m sure Sammy here understands why you’d wanna sleep in my arms.”

You laugh out loud at Dean’s words, but decide to play along.

“Oh of course, I’ve been waiting for this moment my whole life.” You laugh, throwing your duffle onto what is now you and Dean’s bed.

After a few beers you all climb into bed for the night, but after nearly an hour of Dean’s obnoxious snoring in your ear, you push the covers off of yourself and swing your legs off the bed. You quietly pad over to Sam’s bed, poking him in the face several times before nudging his shoulder.

“Sam, hey, move over.” You whisper, earning a groan back from Sam.

“There’s no room.” He mumbles.

“Sam please I can’t sleep with Dean’s snores right in my ear, scooch over.” You nudge his shoulder again and he moves his body back some, leaving just barely enough room for you on the bed. Nonetheless, you climb in and cover up. After maybe 10 minutes of hanging part way off the bed you nudge sam again, who’s face is inches from yours.

“Sam, move over you big log.” You shove him lightly back, trying to give yourself enough room to lay on the bed comfortably without being pressed up against Sam, not that you’d deny the offer if it had come up...

“Y/n there’s not room.” Sam mumbles back, opening his eyes slightly to make eye contact.

“Sam you’ve gotta have room!” You whisper, eyeing him back. Sam just closes his eyes again and attempts to ignore you.

“Saaaaam.” You call, nudging him yet again.

Sam groans loudly and grabs you by the waist.

“Wo-ah!” You exclaim, your hands flying to his wrists as he pulls you into him, your bodies pressed more closely together than they have been before.

“That enough room for you?” Sam asks in your ear. You can hear the smirk on his lips.

“Y-yeah I guess.” You stutter, noting that you at least weren’t hanging off the bed anymore.

“Good, then shut up and go to sleep.” Sam chuckles, pressing his face into the crook of your neck as he once again dozes off, you soon following after.

\---

Dean wakes up the next morning and before he even opens your eyes notices the absence next to him. He jolts an arm out to check for you and when he doesn’t feel you next to him, he sits up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looks around the room. The notices you in Sam’s bed instead, curled up in his arms.

“Damn, about time those two figured it out.” Dean mumbles to himself before heading to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr too!
> 
> fanficsfam.tumblr.com
> 
> send me a request there if you want something specific!


End file.
